Never let me go
by missemleto
Summary: A tramatic event happens to claire, can eve, michael and most of all shane help get her back to normal or is she scarred for life?  the story is better then the summary trust me :
1. Chapter 1

This is the kind of thing you expect to read about in books, and see on the news you never actually believe that it will happen to you. Until it does.

I knew there was somewhere I needed to be, someone I was supposed to meet. But I couldn't bring myself to get up and face anyone. I was just too scared. I felt the tears roll down my face finally breaking free, I'd being holding them back I didn't want _them_ thinking they'd beaten me, when in fact they had both metaphorically and physically.

My phone suddenly started ringing; I'm surprised it still worked after they way it was thrown at the wall. I didn't know where it was it just kept ringing,_ God;_ I wanted to answer it to tell someone where I was anyone and above all I hoped it was Shane.

I slowly lifted my head and looked around noticing the contents of my bag had been thrown around the room, my school books had been ripped up, my shoes had been burnt and I finally noticed my ripped clothes that had been thrown on top of me. More tears filled me eyes and pooled in a small puddle on the ground. A sharp pain shot through my ribs and hips, I gave a small moan of pain. The phone stopped ringing, plunging the warehouse into silence. I was alone.

I didn't want to be alone anymore I wanted Shanes strong arms to wrap around me and tell me everything was going to be okay and no-one was ever going to hurt me again. With this in mind I searched frantically for the phone I spotted it near a large wooden create, I got up as quickly as I could, which in my current state wasn't that fast. I dragged on my clothes which had well and truly been ruined and had a faint smell of _them,_ which I tried to ignore. And dived for the phone as I was about to press redial it started to ring again I answered with shaking fingers and heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Hi, I've been trying to ring, where are you? I've been sat in common grounds for ages; I've got you a drink and everything. Claire?" Shane sounded concerned but I just couldn't bring myself to reply his voice was like heaven I should have rang him after _they_ left instead of crying like a baby for half an hour.

"Oh, hi...um sorry I...I um..." I didn't know what to say I just wanted him here with me holding me. More tears filled my eyes and I gave a huge sob.

"Claire? Hey what's wrong? Are you crying? Claire?" He sounded really stressed out now and I can imagine he would be on his feet now heading towards the door coming for me.

"Shane please come and get me please don't let them hurt me again please!" My voice had risen in volume and more tears streamed down my face I gave another huge sob and a cry of pain.

"Hey Claire I'm on my way, it's all going to be okay, you understand, Claire? It's going to be okay, just tell me where you are and I'll be right there I promise nobody's going to hurt you."

"Okay" another sob, "I'm in the ware house just outside the university, please Shane...please hurry."

"I am, baby, I'm running."

I heard the large metal door to the ware house swig open hitting the wall with a loud bang, even though I knew it was Shane I still jumped and started to shake all over again. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer and faster and faster as my knight in shining armour got closer to his damsel in distress. The door leading to where I was still curled up on the floor in my tattered clothes swung open revealing the most beautiful site ever. Shane.

He searched the room franticly when his eyes finally rested on me.

"Claire! Baby are you alright? What happened? Speak to me." As he was speaking he moved towards me. I couldn't speak all I could do was look into his beautiful eyes I saw concern, worry and most of all love in those eyes, so much love. _Well if he loves you that much where was he when those jerks where all over you? _Some voice in my head told me, I pushed the voice away it wasn't his fault if it was anyone's fault it was mine I should of accept that lift from Eve, _how can I be so stupid._ More tears ran down my face, Shane slowly extended his hand and wiped away the tears that kept coming.

"Claire, please talk to me what happened?" He sounded really worried now and scared, Shane wasn't allowed to be scared he was the rock in this relationship and no matter how much I was hurting I couldn't stand the look on his face much longer.

"I...I ...OH MY GOD SHANE!" I shouted and flew in to his arms which held me close and rocked me back and forth till I finally calmed; down to the level of calm in which you can be in this situation.

"Sh its okay I'm here now, I'm here." Shane's voice helped me calm down I could feel the tension slowly leave my body as I relaxed into Shanes embrace.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes Shane leant back so he could see my face, he held it in his hands and tilted it upwards so I was looking into his eyes once again.

"Claire what happened" his voice was so gentle; almost as if he spoke to loud he thought I would break, "Claire please speak to me." The concern in his eyes grew even more.

"Shane they...they "I gave a huge sob and more tears made their way out my eyes and down my face.

"Who's they Claire baby, who is it?" His voice was still gentle and smooth.

"I...I don't know some frat boys from uni" I gave another huge sob.

"Its okay baby, what did they do Claire? What did they do to you?" his voice was so beautiful I just wanted to fall to sleep listening to the sound of him speaking.

"They...they...raped...me" I whispered between sobs. At first I didn't think Shane understood what I said his face was blank and he didn't move or say anything he just looked at me, when suddenly he crushed me to his body whispering how sorry he was and how much he loved me and how he was never ever leaving me again. I held on tight nothing was going to take me away from Shane again. We stayed like that for a long time until Shane slowly started to stand up he let go of me and I thought he was going to leave and leave me alone because I was broken now. He didn't want me anymore. More tears made their way down my face when Shane bent down and picked me up cradling me against his chest, holding me close. Never ever letting me go.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane carried me all the way back to the Glass house. Once there he opened the door and carried me over the threshold, shut the door and locked it, because you know its Morganville and all. And then headed towards the living room where he sat me on the couch. At first he just stood there staring down in to my eyes he looked so sad and angry.

"Shane" I reached out and slowly trailed my fingers down his arm finally reaching his hand where I squeezed hard. "It's okay I'm safe now don't be mad. Shane." I gave his hand a quick shake pulling him out of his daze. He blinked a couple of times then returned the squeeze to my own hand.

"I'll go and get you something to eat, why don't you go and get changed," he still sounded sad but I didn't argue I slowly rose of the couch the pain in my ribs and hips burning throughout my body.

"Baby, you okay?" Shane's voice was full of worry as he helped me make my way towards the stairs.

"Yeah I think I just need a bath I...um I ache that's all" I looked at the floor I could feel a blush covering my checks, the embarrassment from the situation taking over the fear from earlier.

I felt Shane's rough hand under my chin tilting my head back so I was looking at him. "Don't be embarrassed with me Claire, I love you and you can feel however you want to feel and I won't judge you, never okay? "

"Okay" I made my way over to the stairs while Shane headed towards the kitchen to make me something to eat chilli probably. As I slowly made my way up the stairs the ache in my hips increased that by the time I got to the top I had to stop to get my breathe and wait for the pain to subside. Unfortunately for me Michael's bedroom was at the top of the stairs and the noises coming from beyond his door indicated that Eve was in there with him.

"OH MY GOD MICHAEL!" Eve shouted from beyond the door Michael replied with a groan. At which point I had decided that the pain had decreased enough for me to make my way towards the bathroom.

Once inside I locked the door and turned on the hot water tap filling the bath with hot water and the room with hot steam. I slowly removed what was left of my t-shirt and held it in my hands. It was the one Eve had made me buy the other week and it wasn't cheap either but I felt bad saying that I didn't really like it but Eve insisted that Shane would love it, so I bought it and now I hate even more it just reminds me of _them_. I rolled it up into a ball and dumped it in the corner; I then did the same with all the rest of my clothes. The bath was nearly full so I poured in some of Eve's expensive bubble bath, which she was totally going to kill me for using, and waited for the bath to fill to the top.

Once full I climbed in and let the hot water soothe my aching muscles. I leant back slowly and shut my eyes relaxing into the water. _Your nothing!_ I sat up so quick that water sloshed out the side of the bath and my ribs protested at the quick movement, my breathing had increased at the sound of _his _voice. I looked around the bathroom frantically there was no-one there._ Your imagining things Claire get a grip_ I told myself but I didn't really feel relaxed anymore and didn't want to be alone much longer, so I pulled the plug and slowly climbed out the pain in my ribs and hips hadn't subsided that much.

As I reached for a towel out the cupboard in the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror against the far wall. I couldn't believe what I saw when I looked properly bruises covered my ribs and joined the ones at my hips, the ones that covered my hips where in the shape of hands big strong dangerous hands. I also had big purple bruises around my thighs. I raised my eyes and looked at my face I had a bruise forming around my mouth where _they_ had forced their mouths on mine. I looked into my own eyes they were dark and had bags underneath them, I hadn't realised I'd began to cry again and tears slowly made their way down my face. _Go to Shane_, a small voice in the back of my mind urged me so I quickly wrapped myself in the towel and hurried towards my bedroom to get changed.

As I opened my bedroom door I noticed a figure sat on my bed I stepped back ready to run in case it was one of _them _but as my eyes adjusted to the light coming through the window I noticed it was Shane. He was sat on my bed with his back to me gazing out the window and sat next to him was a try with a plate of what looked to be chilli, a can of coke and a chocolate muffin which Eve had bought home the other day from work. I walked in to my room and shut the door at the sound of the door shutting Shane turned his head so he was looking at me.

"You okay?" he asked concern filling his voice. I nodded and moved towards him once I was stood in front of him he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my stomach. "I'm so sorry Claire whoever did this I'm going to hunt them down and make them wish they had never been born" his voice broke and I couldn't be sure but he sounded like he was going to start crying at any moment. I felt his hands turn to fists against my back so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head in his hair soothing him like a small child.

"Shane, don't be sorry it's not your fault okay? You understand?" I held his head in my hands and tilted it up just as he had done with mine earlier and looked in to his eyes. "This is not your fault, there is nothing you could of done." I told him sternly and he slowly nodded his head.

"Good" I learnt down and kissed him showing him how much love I had for him in one kiss. He kissed me back and held me close; his hands which were wrapped around my waist slowly moved down towards my hips I cringed in pain as his hands pressed where my bruises were. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me questioningly.

"What did I hurt you? I'm sorry I didn't realise baby are you all right?" I silenced him by placing my finger over his lips and pulled out of his embrace. I carefully moved the towel to reveal my hips to Shane who gasped at what he saw. "God baby I'm so sorry I didn't realise. Come here." I moved towards him again and he pulled me on to his lap cradling me against him like a small child. "I'm going to kill whoever this was whoever touched my Claire" I gulped at his words I know he would never hurt me but sometimes he just sounds so frightening.

After a while I started to shiver because after all I was just sat in a towel Shane reached across my bed a handed me one of his old t shirts to put on I removed the towel and pulled on the t shirt. I moved out of Shanes embrace and picked up the try with the food on and moved it to my desk I then started to make my way back to my bed and Shane when my belly made a small grumble, so I moved back to the tray and picked up the muffin. Shane gave a small laugh.

"What?" I asked as I made my way back to the bed and snuggled under the blanket and rested my head against the many pillows that lined the headboard.

"There is a perfectly good plate of chilli over there and you pick the sugary chocolate muffin honestly your such a girl" he replied a lot calmer now and shuck his head as I took a large bite of the chocolaty mess in my hand.

"Yes Shane I am such a girl because I am a girl you of all people should know that" I said with a sly grin on my face. He moved closer towards me until he was kneeling in front of me he leant forward and I prepared myself for the feel of his soft lips against mine when they didn't arrive I opened my eyes to see him with a mouthful of my bun he had crumbs on his chin and a small smile at his lips.

"Well that was rude, I thought you was going to kiss me but now you just want me for my food then fine" I said sarcastically and pretended to be in a mood and had a frown on my face.

"Aww baby don't look at me like that I'm sorry it just looked irresistible I will kiss you now tho if it's still on offer" I turned my frown into a pout and leant forward he leant forward too until our lips met. His hand cupped my face and I leant into it he kissed me more urgently and when I pulled away for air he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you" he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I love you too" I whispered back at the same volume he had. "Don't leave me Shane. " I felt like the needy girlfriend but I needed him like oxygen I just couldn't stand to be alone and I knew that if I was left alone I would just think about what happened and I can't I just can't.

"Hey Claire" he wiped away a small tear that I hadn't realised had escaped down my check "I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

"I'm scared" I started to shiver again when Shane removed his t shirt and shoes and climbed into bed beside me his strong muscular arms wrapping around me pulling me against his chest he kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear "Don't be I'm here and I am, you have to admit, pretty bad ass."


	3. Chapter 3

I t was _them_. Again.

Hands around my ribs, while the phone beeps to say record. The red light is the only thing that's clear. The faces blur in my vision, not just from the tears. I just can't put faces on the bodies. Except for one. One is clearer than the rest. But why is he here? Is it really him?

The hands squeeze harder for attention. I cry out as a guttural voice chuckles,

"Want it harder, baby?"

I groan in pain, defenceless.

My pleading eyes move in the direction of the face I recognise. His brown eyes staring straight into mine watching everything that was happening.

The guy's grip tightened and my eyes shot back to his blurry face.

"What you lookin' at?" his gravelly voice scraped my ear drums as I tried to push away, tensing my body to jump from his hold to the figure in the corner.

The man behind the camera turned to look in the corner and spoke to the figure, "enjoying the show, bud?"

Fear and confusion ran through my veins as I realised he wasn't here to help, but to observe the horror taking place before him. The familiar smirk appeared upon his face as more tears escaped my eyes.

The un-known man holding my body gripped hared and moaned in pleasure, while the man in the corner, my man, just stood and watched.

Why, Shane?


	4. Chapter 4

Shane P.O.V

As I lay watching Claire sleep beside me, curled up against my bare chest tears began to roll from her closed eyes down her face towards my heart where they left their mark. I reached across with my right hand and cut across the path of devastating memories. She stirred in her sleep at my touch and started to whimper her hand reached up and batted my hand softly away. Her small beautiful mouth formed my name and a frown appeared on her brow.

I shook her shoulder lightly "Claire, wake up baby," as I spoke her name her eyes flew open and she shot up facing away from me. "Claire, what's wrong? It was only dream" I sat up next to her and wrapped my arm around her slender shoulders. Without a word she pushed my arm away and ran from her room slamming the door behind her.

Dazedly I slowly got up from the bed and followed her to the bathroom where I knocked on the door.

"Claire what's wrong? What did I do? I know your hurt but you can talk to me. You know I'll always be here."

Silence.

"Listen I know what you went through was rough...well actually I don't 'cause I've never gone through it myself, but I know your hurting and I'm here for you baby when your ready to talk. I love you Claire and that will never change. After every thing we've been through, after every thing I've done, I know you trust me, and so I'm ready to wait."

"Oh my God it is you Shane! I thought there was a very emotional male stranger who seemed to sound like a familiar douche-bag. Who slipped you the intellectual pill?" Eve remarked stood in Michael's doorway wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

"Now is seriously not the time Eve" I turned back to the bathroom door and pressed my hand palm first against the panel of the door, listening for movement on the other side of the door. Nothing but silence.

"Aww what's wrong is Shane not getting any loving from his little Claire bear?"

"EVE! Shut the hell up!"

Michael appeared behind her and said quietly, "careful Shane" and wrapped his arm securely around Eve's waist.

"You don't understand! Now is the worst time for me to argue about this. Claire got-" at that moment the bathroom door was pulled open, leaving me to stagger into Claire. Without even giving me a glance she walked into the hall past Eve, where she quietly muttered,

"I'm fine," before running down the stairs leaving me, Eve and Michael staring after her.

After what seemed like hours Eve finally broke the silence with a comment which left my blood boiling.

"What did you do Shane?"

"What did I do? I did nothing while those _bastards_ where all over my girl and hurt her and now she won't even look me in the eye because I didn't rescue her or keep her safe!" I exploded. All the anger I had kept hidden from Claire rose to the surface and I couldn't control it any longer.

Michael responded whispering, "Who?" while Eve burst out screaming,

"Those DICKS! What the HELL did they do to my Claire Bear? I swear to god if I find the jerks who laid a finger on my CB I will break their necks and feed them to Michael!"

"Thanks Eve, but jerks aren't my cup of tea... Anyway, Shane, tell us what happened before this tornado of a girl kills everyone with balls?" I knew Michael was trying to diffuse the situation but I was really not in the mood for jokes right now.

"Maybe we should sit down" I said while heading towards the stairs itching to see if Claire was okay. I heard Michael and Eve follow hesitantly behind.

Arriving in the living room, i noticed it was empty. My heart shook with worry as i frantically searched the room with my wandering eyes. Suddenly i heard a small throat clearing from inside the kitchen and sighed with relief. I took a seat at the table where Eve and Michael joined me, choosing their usual seats opposite me. The chair beside me seemed oddly vacant, which shouldn't have scared me, as it often was. Just as i was about to start, Claire walked in to take the place next to me. She took a shaky breath, cradling her steaming cup of coffee in both hands. She looked up and stared into space, for a moment, before simply saying,

"I was raped."

There was silence as Eve and Michael processed the shocking words. I slid my hand across the table towards Claire's. Just before contact, feeling that heat i often got around her, she sharply moved her hand away. Confusion and shock took over my brain and i stared at her with a frown on my face. The bags under her eyes shone darkly from a restless nights sleep while her brow furrowed as she looked into her cup as if looking for an answer. Her usual rosy lips turned even redder as she bit her lip, almost drawing blood. I saw her peak at me from the corner of her eye and when she looked back down a clear drop landed in her drink slightly rippling the surface. I couldn't stand the silence anymore so whispered,

"Claire, let me make it better."

"How Shane? How can you make this better? It's over, it's done, there's nothing you can do about it!" she shrieked looking at me with frantic eyes. She slammed her mug onto the table leaving some of its contents to spill over the surface. When she got to the stairs, she turned to look at me and i saw hurt in her eyes. Not hurt...betrayal. Flying up the stairs, i heard her slam her door and so without a parting glance for Michael and Eve, i got up to follow. For some reason i heard another chair scrape against the floor as someone else rose.

"Let me. I think she needs some girl comfort." Eve murmured and made her way to the broken girl on the floor above.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire P.O.V

As I ran up the stairs heading towards my room, guilt flooded my body. Shane was only trying to help he wanted to make me better, too stop the pain and make me forget what had happened.

But I couldn't let him in. I couldn't let him make me better. Not after that dream. He was there and didn't save me; he didn't help me when I most needed him.

I reached my bedroom door and flung it open slamming it shut behind me, and sat on the edge of my bed. More tears fell from my eyes. My hands covered my eyes and I sobbed my pain away, only it didn't go away, so I cried more.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door, "Claire, honey it's only me, can I come in?"

It was Eves voice that spoke through the thick wood. I didn't really feel like talking but I knew Eve wouldn't give up so I answered her with a shaky voice letting her know that she could come in. Eve just stood there for what seemed like hours – but was only minutes- just looking at my broken face, and sad, scared eyes. I looked her up and down and noticed that she was wearing one of Michaels old t-shirts, and her hair was all knotted probably from the night before.

Eve made her way over to where I was sat and placed herself next to me pulling her legs up on the bed against her chest, while her arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. I leant against her and rested my head against her shoulder and let the tears fall.

Eve didn't speak she waited patiently until I was ready to explain what happened and why I wouldn't let Shane help.

30 minutes and a million tears later I slowly sat up and looked at Eve, who by the redness of her eyes had also been crying as she held me. "I'm sorry" my voice was croaky and my throat felt like I had swallowed a cup of acid.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything" Eves face showed concern and agony as she shuck her head at me for apologising for- apparently - no reason.

"Yes I did. I made you cry and worry about me"

"Aww Claire bear I always worry about you" a small smile appeared at her mouth. "Are you ready to talk?"

I didn't quite know if I was or not but either way I poured my heart out to Eve. I told her about what happened in the warehouse, what happened after when I rang Shane and I told her about my dream that was still haunting my brain.

"So the dreams the reason why you won't talk to Shane or let him comfort you? 'Cause if it is Claire your been stupid" Eve looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I flinched under her intense stare as she waited for an answer.

"Well ... I ..Um maybe" I said sheepishly, " I don't know Eve I just have this feeling and its creeping me out, he wasn't there to save me like he promised, he wasn't there to keep me safe like always" I spoke with more courage now.

" Yeah Claire he wasn't there 'cause he didn't know you were being raped" when Eve said _raped_ it made it all seem more real like it wasn't just in my imagination it had really happened. Faces flashed through my mind; one with a hood up the other had a camera in front of his face, a red light flashed on and off, on and off, there was another face that kept flashing across my vision. _Shane._

A scream escaped my mouth.

I covered my face with my hands to try and block out the images circling my head.

"Claire? You okay? Claire what's wrong?" Eve voice became more frantic as I screamed again.

"Shane!" Eve shouted heading towards the door.

I heard fast heavy footsteps make there was towards my bedroom, when they reached the door Shane entered, and headed straight for me arms open ready to embrace me.

I reacted with the pictures still circling in my brain I jumped up and stood in the middle of the bed and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME DONT TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Shane stopped half way towards me with a sad and confused face, hurt danced in his eyes.

"Claire he wasn't there, he didn't touch you, it was only dream it's not real" Eve's trembling voice broke through my panic and I turned to look at her she was crying again and Michael stood behind her.

"He didn't save me Eve he watched while those _IDIOTS_ raped me!" my own voice trembled.

"What Claire? What are you talking about? Why would I do that?" Shane's voice sounded hurt and shuck the smallest amount almost like he was holding back tears. I turned to stare at his face which looked so sad it broke my heart. His eyes looked black and his mouth hung open the smallest amount while his hair looked limp and lifeless on top of his head.

"She had a dream Shane, and in her dream you watched while she was... well you know, and you didn't save her, you didn't stop them. She doesn't mean it Shane, she didn't mean to hurt you" Eve explained to the person who I cared most about in the whole world.

"I'm not _her _Eve I have a name!" I don't know where that sudden burst of anger came from, and I also didn't know why I was taking it out on Eve, she hasn't done anything wrong she's just trying to make the situation better- for a change. Hurt flashed in Eves eyes, "I'm sorry Eve I didn't mean that, I'm just..." I trailed off, and turned once again to look at Shane.

"Claire you know I would never do that, right? Hell I nearly explode when a guy so much as checks out your ass, do you really think I would just stand there and let those _jerks_ do that to you?" He was right; it was like a light bulb going on inside my head Shane hadn't really been there I was being stupid Shane would never do that, he loved me too much. When I didn't answer he got impatient "well?"

"No you wouldn't. God Shane I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it please forgive me, please." I started to cry again and Shane came towards me, grabbed me and pulled me of my bed - where I was still stood- and held me against his chest. I heard the door shut as Eve and Michael left to give me and my shining knight some privacy.


End file.
